Después del Windex
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida que marcan un antes y un después, él nunca esperó que fuese así. Blaine Devon Anderson, nunca creyó que el suyo sería después de interrumpir lo que nunca fue un asalto y menos que lo involucraría con Kurt Hummel.
1. Capítulo 1: Después del Windex

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece y no obtengo nada con esto. Solo sonrisas.

o.O.o

**Después del Windex **

Hay momentos en la vida que marcan un antes y un después, él nunca esperó que fuese así.

Luego de cinco horas en carretera: el sol golpeándole de frente con córneas casi fritas, un dolor en la zona más baja de su espalda y el insistente ruido del radiador, Blaine Anderson de 19 años se da por vencido. Se estaciona en la destartalada gasolinera y sale a comprar en la tienda que está a lado de esta. Un agua de $2.48 y un paquete de twinkies de vainilla, que será toda su comida del día, si es que quiere conservar dinero para la gasolina del recorrido que aún le falta por hacer.

Cuando se acerca a la caja a pagar, dónde le espera el típico aburrido adulto joven cansado de la vida y de su trabajo. El joven Anderson se encuentra con un muchacho alto y delgado que pelea con el dependiente, creyendo que se trata de un posible asalto se esconde detrás de los anaqueles de frituras cercano y busca rápidamente lo que puede ser tomado como un arma improvisada. Con el mayor de los sigilos, sale desde su escondite de bolsas que contienen comida chatarra y aire, blandiendo un spray aromatizante de lavanda, en lo que es posiblemente el peor plan de rescate de la historia. Por algo los intrépidos (estúpidos) mueren jóvenes.

El delgado, muy delgado atacante le da la espalda, y a pesar de ser más alto que nuestro inexperto muchacho, no le amedrentada de forma alguna. Y cuando este último está a solo un paso de brincar sobre el atacante se da cuenta de algo: no tiene arma alguna y las ropas que trae no concuerdan con las de un delincuente común (no es como si conociera muchos, pero el vestuario de las series policíacas le dan una idea) una chamarra oscura y holgada, pero que sin duda es de marca y muy reconocida; pantalones entubados casi pintados y botas blancas Dr. Martens. En ese punto se da cuenta; no es un ladrón.

Aún dudoso, con la lata que contiene un 33% más de producto, y tratando de analizar todo en el menor tiempo posible.

Hasta que escucha su voz quejándose, y el joven casi puede jurar que la reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno o en un día de rebajas de fin de temporada de Tommy Hilfiger, que son casi lo mismo.

Él, hasta a hace unos pocos segundos posibles ladrones, es en realidad Kurt Hummel. Actor y cantante de moda. Del que Blaine ha sido ferviente seguidor desde inicios de su reciente carrera.

El dependiente con la gorra azul chueca y mascando un chicle de una forma casi obscena, deja de hablar y con emoción grita:

— ¡Oh, no puede ser! — una forma húmeda y rosa ha caído de la boca abierta del cajero— Eres Kurt Hummel.

Hummel mira con incredulidad y casi horror la pasta mojada que se encuentra en el lector de códigos de barras. Blaine se acerca lo más natural que le es posible (aunque tiembla de pies a cabeza).

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Sabes cuantas veces le han confundido? Lo que él tiene de Kurt Hummel lo tengo yo de Clark Kent— y con eso toma al delgado joven por los hombros y le conduce a las puertas del descuidado establecimiento, que milagrosamente se deja llevar, Anderson se da cuenta cuan ligero es y que tiene un olor muy peculiar, como agua de piscina pública.

Afuera hay dos camionetas blancas que en un inicio no notó.

Un hombre en silla de ruedas se acerca nervioso.

—Kurt ¿Dónde estabas? — Es mayor que ambos, pero no por mucho, solo por un par de años, cuando mucho.

—Solo... Solo necesita más Windex... — El moreno continúa sujetándole. El mayor parece darse cuenta de su existencia, como si hasta hace poco tiempo no fuese más que una mochila enorme y deforme que trae puesta Hummel.

— ¿Le has sacado de allí? — Cabecea hacia el deprimente local— Sin que se dieran cuenta de quién es ¿Verdad?

Anderson asiente.

—Muy bien, soy Artie. Sube— Con otro movimiento de cabeza señala a la camioneta estacionada más cercana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—su cara es sorprendida mientras intenta negarse.

—Vamos, solo hazlo, nada malo te pasará— dos hombres fornidos vestidos de negro le alzan sin dificultad depositándole en el asiento trasero con Kurt.

De un brinco aborda el vehículo, puede sonar loco. Pero ¿Cuántas veces en la vida abordas la camioneta de tu ídolo?

o.O.o

**Continúa.**

o.O.o

Gracias, por leer y comentar. "3"


	2. Capítulo 2: Guantes

Gracias a:

Micasse, Klainefiction, tammy22, eva-margarita, Feer Hummel, Gabriela C; por comentar, poner favoritos y alertas. Son un amor C: o.O.o

Capítulo 2

_Kurt _

**Asistente.**

Hay momentos en la vida, en los que te detienes a pensar: ¿Soy feliz con lo que tengo en la vida? ¿_Era_ esto lo que buscaba?

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel tiene todo lo que podría desear para que su vida sea completamente feliz: una carrera fructífera que continúa en ascenso, agenda semanal saturada e incluso una línea de ropa y accesorios. Con tan solo 19 años.

Ve a su padre una vez al mes, Hummel trabaja con su hermano y su mente le hace tener que limpiar cada cristal que esta en contacto con él.

Siempre lleva guantes, sinceramente lleva dos pares en cada mano. Unos de moda, de diferentes diseños y estilos (parte de sus colección, diseñados por él). Debajo de ellos, unos inconfundibles guantes quirúrgicos de látex. Gracias a Dios (en quién no cree) no le ha hecho alérgico al material, el caucho y plástico son verdaderamente incómodos. Claro, sin mencionar las tres duchas diarias que se tiene que dar.

A pesar de lo que digan, el gustar de ser tal como es, sin importar murmullos o risitas creídas.

La camioneta sigue el camino en línea recta mientras Artie mira por la ventana, y Clark le mira fijamente a él.

-Artie- susurra, evitando la mirada del joven de su edad.

Su representante asiente, saca de un pequeño maletín metálico: un paño, un botella de limpiador, y un unos guantes de limpieza de color azul. Se calza los guantes bajo la atenta mira de Blaine, y con cuidado saca su teléfono celular, lo rocía en tres ocasiones para después limpiarlo con esmero.

-No te preocupes- dice Artie, cuando ve la impresionada mirada de los ojos avellana - No duran más de medio año antes de que tengan que ser cambiados, pero aún así son mandados a un basurero ecológico.

-Puedes preguntar.- Dice Kurt, con voz segura aún sin verle - Es obvio, que te mueres por hacerlo, aunque también es obvio que no es tu asunto.

Anderson no se deja intimidar.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Creí que él- hace un movimiento hacia kurt, quien teclea frenético - tenía una gira en Portugal.

-¿Eres fan?

Blaine Devon Anderson, que ha sido seguidor desde hace dos años, no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno, es lo que decía la radio...-No quiere parece ser un gruppie o algo así, por lo que trata de zafarse, quizá sin mucho éxito.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Blaine hace apenas una semana, que conocería a su mayor ídolo, al cual salvaría de unas arcadas asesinas después del contacto visual con el chicle rosa de un tenderista. Solo hubiese sonreído- en un acto pacífico, como es natural en él- y quizás alejarse; lenta, muy lentamente. En ocasiones las personas con trastornos mentales puede ser un poco violentas.

-A todo esto, no haz dicho tu nombre- suelta Artie, como si subir extraños de las gasolineras fuese lo más natural en mundo. Claro, sin tomar en cuenta las costumbres de los asesinos seriales.

-Blaine Devon Anderson- el nerviosismo ha hecho que diga su nombre completo al darse cuenta que Kurt le mira fijamente.

-Es lindo- suelta el cantante.

Es el mejor día de la vida de Blaine Anderson. Kurt, kurt Hummel le ha mirado y dicho que es lindo, su nombre o él, pero no importa, le ha hecho tan feliz que podría cantar cualquier canción de Mary Poppins, sobre el techo del auto con paraguas incluido.

-Bueno- dice Artie mirando a los ojos al cantante, en una especie de conexión común entre ambos- ¿Qué hacías en la gasolinera? No es un lugar turístico ni concurrido.

-Yo.- Y es ahora que se da cuenta, a dejado todo atrás: pertenencias, planes, incluso el auto de alquiler.- Me dirigía a una entrevista de trabajo, es para una estación de radio, soy de Texas, necesitaba salir y tener un cambio.

-Se nota- dice Kurt y ante la mirada interrogante de Anderson completa.- El que eres de Texas, tu acento es marcado; además, solo una persona de allí sería tan amable.

-Tenemos una oferta que hacerte.-Se detiene haciendo una pausa dramática y con un casi suspiro continua.- Hemos interrumpido tus planes, estamos a kilómetros de tu destino o inicio. Eres lo suficiente amable y al parecer inteligente, para sacar de apuros a Kurt, con su _particularidad. _Es pronto, e incluso demente. ¿Quieres ser parte del equipo? ¿Ser su asistente personal?

o.O.o

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Mi lap está a punto de morir.

Besos "3"


	3. Capítulo 3: Operación cartas

Gracias a: Feer Hummel, Klainefiction, tammy22, Gabriela C, e Ilsse, por leer y comentar son un cielo "3"

o.O.o

Descargo: ¡Tú! Maldito infeliz, bien mi madre me lo decía... "Él no te conviene, es un inútil, ni sabe calentar tortillas" Pero, no, yo voy de tonta a quedarme contigo...

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi autoría y no recibo gratificación de ningún tipo, solo sonrisas (yop, al leerles)

* * *

o.O.o

**Operación: cartas**

_Hay momentos en la vida, en la que te preguntas: ¿Cómo llegué a esta situación? ¿Esto es de verdad?_

Una semana después, se han quedado en diferentes hoteles. Su trabajo consiste en recordar eventos, alcanzar guantes y productos de limpieza, además de maquillar las cosas para que parezcan más normales.

Kurt se encuentra en pijama, frente a la ventana de la sala y con una pila de hojas de colores a sus pies.

—Buenos días—Cuando se acerca se da cuenta que lo que trae puesto Kurt no es pijama cualquiera, es un traje quirúrgico, guantes y cubrebocas incluido.

— ¿Me ayudas?— dice señalando la pila de sacos llenos de cartas y presentes de los fans.

—Cl... Claro— se acerca para ayudar.

—Alto. — Demanda el artista. — No puedes hacerlo vestido así. — Hace un gesto con su mano señalándole. — Podría haber cosas...— No especifica qué, pero hace un gesto de desconcierto y tiembla fingidamente.

—Oh—Blaine, no "sabe a qué cosas le teme" pero, después de esa semana sabe que es mejor no discutir.

—Puedes encontrar otro traje como el mío con Tina.

o.O.o

Sale de la habitación de Tina- una agradable joven de descendencia asiática que es la encargada del vestuario que utiliza Kurt en las presentaciones y al parecer, también en lo cotidiano -con el traje en la mano, y cantando estrellita ¿dónde estás? entre dientes, cuando se encuentra de frente con Artie.

—Veo que Kurt te pidió ayuda con su correo.

Asiente.

—Bueno, él ama a los fans, solo que no le gusta del todo la correspondencia que le mandan. Algunos pueden ser verdaderamente excéntricos. Le han llegado cartas explosivas llenas de brillantina, hasta la de un sujeto que creyó inspirador incluir cocaína entre sus páginas.

o.O.o

Pasan toda la mañana y parte de la tarde diseccionando y contestando la correspondencia, Blaine copia la dirección de cada paquete en un sobre nuevo y Kurt escribe la respuesta. Han pasado de cortos lapsos de tiempo en silencio, a pequeños comentarios, hasta cantar las pistas actuales que se escuchan en la radio. Hummel sonríe al ver cantar al moreno de risos negros, cada una de sus canciones con cero rango de error.

o.O.o

Están en Las Vegas. Es media noche, y Blaine no puede dormir. No con la idea de Kurt durmiendo en la habitación contigua, con tan solo un delgada pared separándoles o que sus habitaciones están intercomunicadas. Tararea pacientemente una de las canciones del cantante en la espera del ya retrasado Morfeo.

Unos jadeos, muy parecido a los de un animal herido, resuenan en la habitación contigua y sin pensarlo un segundo abre la puerta.

La habitación se encuentra completamente oscura, pero los muebles están colocados en la misma posición que en la suya. Con cuidado se acerca a la cama, donde el actor se remueve incomodo en la cama, sollozando.

Blaine nunca ha sentido tanta angustia y dolor.

Se acerca y con firmeza toma los brazos del joven que los sacude con desespero. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, meciéndole ahora los cabellos mientras le susurra una canción de cuna. Suave, lenta, hasta que se calma. Se queda hasta que está seguro que se encuentra completamente dormido. Le arropa tiernamente, y cuando está a unos centímetros de darle un beso en la mejilla se arrepiente, no quiere propasarse, solo deja escapar, lenta, muy lentamente el aire.

Ninguno de los dos comenta nada a la mañana siguiente.

o.O.o

Los Ángeles, realmente Blaine de 19 años disfruta su trabajo, quizá no es lo que sus padres soñaron para él, pero el ambiente es agradable, la paga muy buena, conoce lugares y gente famosa. Se quedaran un mes en la sísmica ciudad, para grabar el próximo vídeo musical del nuevo disco de Kurt.

Para el mes ha rentado una casa, bastante grande. Se trata de un equipo del alrededor de 10 o 15 personas de base.

Anderson acostumbra levantarse temprano, salir a correr a los alrededores y regresar antes del desayuno.

Cuando baja las escaleras: la radio está encendida, alguien canta y por el olor, el desayuno está siendo preparado, siendo tan gentil como es intentará ayudar al incauto que -al parecer- desea cocinar solo para un regimiento, _eso _-sus apresurados planes-hasta que se da cuenta de a quién corresponde la delgada figura que danza por la cocina en busca de ingredientes.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, viendo como cocina Kurt Hummel no puede evitar sonreír y sentirse afortunado.

—Te gusta mi hijo. — No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. La voz grave y severa le saca de su ensoñación, y ante los ojos impresionadas del joven, aclara.—Soy Burt Hummel.

o.O.o

Gracias por leer y comentar.

"3"


End file.
